First/business class cabins in many aircraft provide various forms of seats that allow passengers to recline to a comfortable position for resting or sleeping. Some seats recline all the way to a horizontal position. However, one of the drawbacks of the increased recline of seats is the decreased number of seats that can be included in an aircraft. Therefore, airlines must balance passenger comfort with the number of seats (and the fares that can be collected). Accordingly, a need exists for a seating configuration that maximizes seat density while providing passenger comfort.